


First Impressions

by la_st



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, babes in love, old insecurities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_st/pseuds/la_st
Summary: Isak always had his problems with overthinking things. But who could help him better with this issue other than the one and only Even Bech Næsheim, best boyfriend to ever exist?





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So welcome to my first ever published fanfiction isn't it exciting? I'm kinda nervous to post it but I'm still reeeally happy about how the first part turned out so I'm looking forward to reading many comments about my first work on here. I hope you enjoy! :)

Saturday 18:22

 

 _Mamma_ : Please Even, you are not allowed to keep that handsome face all to yourself. As your mother, I claim myself the right to finally coo over your boyfriend!!

 

 _Even_ : I will only bring him around if you promise me to never say anything like that to his face.

 

 _Even_ : Ever.

 

 _Even_ : Only I am allowed to say such things about Isak.

 

 _Mamma_ : Since when did I raise such a party pooper, hm? You know I'm only joking kiddo. ♡

 

 _Mamma_ : Kind of.

 

 _Even_ : I promise I will ask him about it ok?

 

 _Even_ : I told you he tends to be a bit insecure about these things

 

 _Even_ : Maybe we can drop by tomorrow?

 

 _Mamma_ : Yes, that would be perfect. Tell Isak I said hi, love you!

 

 _Even_ : Yes I will, love you too mamma :)

 

 

Even sighed with a little grin on his face and dropped his phone beside him on Isak's bed. His parents really were – _special_ , you could say. But he couldn't complain, he supposed. He kind of loved it. Especially since they seemed to love Isak more than they loved Even himself by now, and they didn't even meet him yet. But given the amount of details they have been told about Isak, they might as well already have, just not the physical version of him. Rather the idealized, perfect version Even is selling them since day one.

Smiling to himself, Even got up from the bed and walked out of Isak's bedroom right to the kitchen where Isak was making sandwiches for them at the moment. As soon as Isak heard Even entering the room, he looked up from his work and smiled fondly at Even, who, of course, returned his affection by wrapping his arms around Isak's middle from behind and gave him a little peck right on his lips.

 

„Hello there, gorgeous.“

 

„Miss me already? For how long have I been away now, what, three minutes?“, Isak teased and earned himself a small poke to his ribs, which made him squeal. Rather loudly. This drama queen will be the death of Even.

 

„Oh _what_ , am I not allowed to like spending time with my boy now? You are no fun, Isak.“

 

 

„I know. That's my job. There has to be at least one rational in this relationship. Now let me finish this or we are never going to get any food in our stomachs. All we did today was lying around and being lazy.“

 

„As if _you_ are keen on, like. Actually doing stuff.“

 

„I told you Even, I'm so done with doing nothing. All I ever did before I met you was doing nothing.“

 

„Ok ok, then how about that. Today we can continue being lazy and gross and just cuddle to suffocation on your bed,“ Isak let out a little laugh, resting his head back onto Even's shoulder, whispering „Yeah, I would like that“ so quietly, Even wouldn't have caught it if he wasn't so close to Isak.

„but tomorrow - tomorrow we will go out on a walk and afterwards... afterwards we finally go meet my parents. How does that sound?“

 

Even felt Isak stiffen at his words and he momentarily stopped making the sandwiches. A little worried, Even furrowed his brows and looked down at Isak. He expected a reaction like that. As much as Isak acted like he was oh-such-a-chill guy, he was actually quite the opposite, which was of course understandable, with everything he went through the past year, and even before that.

 

„Yeah- yeah, yes, of course. We can do that.“, he hesitated.

„I kind of owe them that, right?“, Isak let out a nervous chuckle and continued to finish their food, although with shaky hands.

 

 

„Owe them? Why would you owe them anything, Isak?“ Even tighted his arms around Isak's abdomen, gently stroking up and down his stomach.

 

„Because I keep you away from them, like,  _ all the time _ . That's hardly fair to them.“

 

„ _Isak_ ,“ Even spun Isak around by his waist to face him, taking his hands into his own, slightly bigger ones. Isak looked Even straight in the eyes and gulped audibly, knowing he was in for a lecture from his boyfriend, „If anything, they owe _you_. We've already gone through a lot of things together, always found right back to each other. And you always make sure I'm as happy as I can be, like I do with you, obviously.“

Even said, smiling so big at Isak, his eyes were almost closed. Isak couldn't help but smile too, looking down on the floor between himself and Even.

 

„So, now you tell me, Isak, why would they stop you keeping me away from them if they knew you couldn't have a better influence on me if you tried?“, Even leaned his head in closer to Isak's with a smirk on his lips, almost like he did that first time they were standing in the kitchen by the sink, right after the pregame they had there. The only difference was that – even with Isak still being really insecure at times – he didn't keep his eyes on the floor this time. As soon as he felt Even leaning in, he looked up, his eyes glazed with pure adoration and trust. He let go of Even's hands and put them around his neck instead. Even kept leaning in closer, almost reaching his boyfriend's lips, when he spoke again.

 

„Huh, Isak? Tell me.“, he said teasingly.

 

Still not breaking their eye contact, Even put his hands on Isak's waist and began sliding them up his sides slowly. Isak didn't notice, barely heard what Even said to him, too lost in his presence. Even's hands were on his ribs by now, the tiniest gap between their lips when suddenly-

 

„Fy faen Even, _I hate you_.“, Isak screamed, or rather shrieked, in Even's face, pushing him and his prying hands away and out of his personal space. Even, however, was laughing loud and uncontrollably, now clutching his own sides because of it. It was _way_ too easy to trick his boyfriend into tickling him unnoticed.

 

 

„ _Jesus Christ._ All I wanted to do was being a nice boyfriend for once and make food for us and that's what I get. Unbelievable.“, Isak said, a little smirk making its way on his face again.

 

„You're always a nice boyfriend, though. _The_ _nicest_ , actually“, Even replied, still not breathing evenly again because of his laughter, smiling widely at Isak who added the final touches to their sandwiches.

 

„I feel flattered, baby. Even though you are the nicer boyfriend and you know it.“, Isak turned around, plate with the sandwiches on it in his hands, grinned at Even and pecked him on the lips. Even after all those months, Even's lips still tingled everytime they touched Isak's. So, the only logical thing to do was pulling him in again, almost making Isak drop the plate onto the floor.

„I swear to god, Ev. If we don't make it to my room without you ruining our dinner, you are going to cook something else for me.“, Isak pointed one finger accusingly at Even's chest to strengthen his point, but Even still smiled so brightly at Isak as if he just got the best compliment ever.

 

„I love you. I would never mind doing that. _And you know it_.“, Even said, his whole expression screaming _I am so in love with Isak Valtersen and nothing or nobody is going to change that._

 

At that, Isak instantly turned to mush, too much in love to actually continue being stern with his boyfriend.

 

„I love you too, you big sap.“, Isak laughed at Even, the same facial expression adorning his features, making his way back to his room, with Even walking behind him closely.

 

Most of their remaining Saturday evening was spent with the both of them being cuddled together on Isak's bed and occasional bickering between them, so really, a typical Saturday night lately. In general, there wasn't much anymore that made Isak sad or dislike his life, Even cured a lot of his former problems and worries with just being there for him. He could sleep at night again, better than ever before actually, with Even now always by his side. There was no more questioning his sexuality, his love for Even made this one really clear. One thing that didn't change, though, was his tendency to overthink things, a trait even his dear boyfriend couldn't take away from him.

So, naturally, as soon as the words 'go meet my parents' left Even's mouth, Isak's mind went into overdrive. And it hadn't stopped since. It was not like he was _afraid_ of meeting them and he certainly didn't think that they could possibly be mean people. They raised a guy like Even, after all.

No, the only thing that really made him dread meeting Even's parents the next day was the mere possibility of them not being approving of Isak, the possibility of them thinking Isak wasn't enough, wasn't what Even actually deserved. In the end, Isak knew he was just projecting his own insecurities onto them, because if he was being very honest, he himself was the one still thinking like that. He was afraid Even's parents saw the ugly truth in him, his real, poor excuse of a human being who doesn't have his life together. Everything Even didn't want to or didn't see in Isak, because he was so smitten, he wouldn't even be able to see it if he tried.

 

Around midnight, they decided they should probably go to sleep, considering they were going to have lunch with Even's parents the next day at their place. Isak was almost asleep already, lying snug against his boyfriend's side, his head between Even's neck and shoulder. Smiling down at him lightly snorring, Even gently leaned over Isak, turning off the light on the bedside table. Even knew – even though Isak didn't want to show it – that it was a really big step for Isak to meet Even's parents. Even also knew about the reasons why Isak was so afraid of it, but like Isak, he didn't want to show his great knowledge about his boyfriend of almost three months. He wanted to give Isak time, and come to Even with his worries when he was ready to do so. That's always been the way they were, never pushing the other one and patiently waiting for each other to do things at their own speed. And if you asked Even, this system worked perfectly fine for them.

Even couldn't control his excitement anymore, so with a big smile on his face, he snuggled close to Isak and fell asleep dreaming of his parents _finally_ meeting the man of his dreams.


End file.
